5 Second Films: Loud House Edition
by jimmiewf
Summary: A parody of 5 Second Films, but with Loud House characters. Go check out 5 Second Films YouTube channel. I DO NOT own anything. The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon. 5 Second Films belongs to, well, 5 Second Films.
1. Robodog

Lincoln is outside with Robodog, Lisa's invention, and testing it.

"Robodog, walk." Said Lincoln.

"Bark." Then Robodog started to walk, then fly, then going off to space. "Bark."

"Dang it." Said Lincoln.

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=YhRk45Sdg2o


	2. Ms Forgetful

Lori and Leni are in their room sitting on their beds facing each other.

"Lori, I have the worst memory", said Leni.

Then Lori throw her juice she was drinking and spilled it on Leni's dress.

"OMG!" She says, shocked. "How did this happen?!"

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=mvVu9FI4bd4


	3. My Almost Psychic Friend

"Hello?" Said Clyde on the phone.

"Clyde, are you okay?" Said Lincoln on the other line.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Said Clyde, looking around.

"Thank god." Lincoln said, relieved. "I just had one of those bad feelings" Then a guy in orange with a bag over his head tip-toed slowly to Lincoln.

THE END

Oringinal Video: watch?v=H1YCyCGXyQI


	4. Attention Shoppers

The older Loud siblings are at the grocery store to get, well, groceries.

"Attention shoppers..." Says the guy in the speaker. Then he says something really fast, they didn't understand what he was saying.

"What's that? Everything's free?" Said Lynn as she took a box of Pop Tarts. "Ok."

THE END (btw what he said was "If you believe in your dreams, anything can happen.")

Original Video: watch?v=DI8YlWofRuo


	5. Quiet House

Lori and Lincoln were siting at their living room and they realized that the Loud House has never been this quiet.

"It's really quiet today." Said Lincoln.

Suddenly, the light's flicker, then they find out that they're at a room with a green screen behind them.

"Well, that explains a lot." Said Lincoln

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=-nd6De5BAx8


	6. Never Switch a Switcher

Lincoln and Lucy are sitting at the kitchen table with cups of water.

"Hey, what's that?" Said Lincoln as Lucy turns around.

Lincoln then switched their cups, then he realized he and Lucy changed seats.

"Never switch a switcher." Said Lucy as Lincoln is freaking out about what just happened.

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=HmtTInzE-jE


	7. Family Heirloom

Lincoln and his dad, Lynn Sr., are sitting on the couch in the loving room. Lynn Sr. then give hin his watch.

"One day, I'll pass this on to you." He says.

"Just like your mental illness" Said Lincoln.

Then Lynn Sr. was looking at no one.

"Yep." He says as he pats the air acting like there was someone there. "Just like my mental illness"

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=Wuc_zrg79IE


	8. Sisters Who Understand

The Loud sisters are at the living room watching TV. Lincoln then comes down stairs.

"Guys, I'm coming out of the closet." He says

His sister cheered, happy that Lincoln was out of his room

"...and I'm going back in." He then says as he went back to his room.

His sisters shouted, frustrated.

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=eiFEvIMohVU


	9. Animal Product

Leni is in the kitchen, about to eat a muffin until Lori stopped her.

"Leni, no! That's an animal product!" She says, shocked.

Suddenly a cow appears in the kitchen holding a tray of muffins.

"Don't worry. I just made them." Says the cow as Lori and Leni was relieved to eat the muffins.

"Using my family." It then says in a suspenseful-like voice.

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=TbZTQ-VRkkk


	10. Time Waits for Lincoln

"Lincoln, the game starts in five..." Said a boy with a clock for a face (Clyde), waiting at the door for Lincoln to come out.

Lincoln then come out, looking cool. "Cool it"

"Alright." The clock says defeated as Lincoln goes back to get ready.

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=L5C5kSBBpsY


	11. Getting to Know Her

"Tell me more." Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne, playing a game of Connect Four on the kitchen table.

"So, one time, my boyfriend womp womp womp" Then she starts to talk gibberish.

'Don't look away. Don't break away' Lincoln worriedly thought.

Then he knocked the game over, frustrated.

THE END

Original video: watch?v=XS3QywiEX94


	12. Bad Delivery

"Eleven dollars." Said the man in an Asian suit as he brought Luna and Luan their Chinese food.

"Say it right." Said Luna.

"Ereven dorars." He said annoyed.

"Freaking racist" Said Luna as she and Luan, giggling, grabbed their foods.

"They make me wear this" Said the man.

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=ZOVmWITO1lw


	13. Sticker Stickler

Luan is placing a "Luan Out Loud" sticker in her car.

Suddenly a officer come in behind her and got her a ticket.

"Overrated mediocre website." The officer said

"Oh, come on!" Luan said frustrated.

THE END

Original Video: watch?v=T0aW5KScwm0


End file.
